Genuine Love Story
by ElDevil
Summary: / Confessing to someone you like is hard, you say? Well then, try to make them confess to you first! / Contains : Genderbends, Swearing and Plots that doesn't even make any sense


**Erisa : Creator isn't here to say something ridiculous because she's tired from her current hibernation…..and posting her current fandom (KAGEROU PROJECT X3 ~)**

**Allen (Male!Aisha) : Without further interruption or so, this fanfic consists a really ANNOYING shipping between me and Erisa *****althoughsheisprettycuteahem* **** All characters here are gender-bends so your arguments are invalid…..**

**Ren : Please enjoy the suspense created by our dear CREEPY creator ~ And this MIGHT be a sequel to the first gender-bend story she ever created….**

**Ravie (Female!Raven) : She doesn't own us or the game or even our gender-bend version…I think…..**

**Elven : Also, Erisa = RS, Allen = EM, Ren = GA, Ravie = RF, Me = CN and Chung will be appeared later in the next few parts so I assume that he is IP though….**

"I don't know if I should be concern about this but WHY are you wearing my glasses?...", Allen glared at Erisa."E-Erm….for educational….purposes?", Erisa let out a small laugh, _"Dang it! I really want to tell him that I want him to wear these but I just can't! What kind of messed-up girl am I!?". _"Since when you're a smarty-pants all of the sudden?", Allen puted, "Gimme' back my glasses!". "W-What!? YOU didn't even wear this thing at all! Why should I give it to you!?", Erisa took of the glasses "It's better if I keep the glasses! I mean, it was my present for you and I BOUGHT it with my own money!". Allen let out an annoyed sigh, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't wear that junk the whole tim-"."What!? Oh so know you called this piece of glass, 'junk' then!?"."W-Wait, I didn't mean it! It just slipped out from my mouth!", Allen pleaded. "Well, I don't care what your mouth said! YOU, yourself don't have any respect to treat someone who really cares you the most!", Erisa gasp and covered her mouth, _"W-Why…..did I said that!? I JUST GAVE HIM A HINT THAT I LIKE HIM!"._

"Why would you care about me if you always treat me like I'm a spoiled little brat!?" _"Ah, as suspected….he's a moron…."_,

"Look, I will make it up to you by doing things whatever you want with me…..", Allen spoke out, "Like clean your room, houseworks….anything I promise….". "A-Anything?…wow, I never thought about that….", Erisa took her time thinking, _"Having this as a servant? That seems exciting! But…I don't want to treat him badly though….." _"Would you even…go out with me?". "SAY WHAT!?", Allen shouted which causes some windows shattered to pieces, "Woah,woah wait! First, I insulted you about the glasses yet you want to go out with me!? I mean what kind of mess up situation is that!?". "At least, we could give it a try…..no hard feelings though!", Erisa gives him a cheerful smile, "Tomorrow morning, At Velder's Capital! Don't be late ~ ". Seeing the girl happily skipping away, Allen was left with many thoughts in his mind, _"W-What's wrong with her? First, she yells at me then she asks me out? Is she insane? Or is it just my head messing with me...On second thought, does she know I have a crush of her? Probably, because she's smart somehow…I should get some advices…". _However the most awkward thing is all of that happened just because of the glasses….pretty funny stuff though…

_._~ Velder's Training Camp ~

"So ~ When will this 'date' start huh? ~ ", Ravie teased. "W-What!? What date, I don't know what are you saying hahahaha….", Erisa's face turns red, "H-How did you know most importantly?". "Let's say I have a spy to keep an eye on you just in case…", Ravie gives a smirk, "Anyways, you're dating with Allen, correct? Go easy on him will you? You know what kind of person is he right now unlike before…" "That's what worries me the most…...I mean I prefer the person he was used to be…..but I guess I have to accept it somehow... I've always liked him but afraid to tell him though….because he might seeing someone else…", Erisa exclaimed, "Do you think he will like me back?". _A few seconds of mega silence, _"OF COURSE HE WILL! YOU'RE JUST THE SWEETEST GIRL WHO TRIES HER BEST TO EXPRESS HER LOVE! Well, you're not-so-tsundere at all but at least you try your best!". "E-Erm….thanks I guess, sis? **(Ravie is older than her that's why she called her 'sis')**' "You're welcome ~ ! Anyways just put on the most stunning outfit that makes everyone falls head over heels of you! ~ I will think of it though so wake up early in the morning~ !" "You want me to paralyzed him or something...".

~ Velder's Castle ~

"A date, you say?" Ren flips through the pages of the book his reading while listening to Allen. "Well not really a date, just going out as friends though….actually I'm not sure If it's a date so that's why I'm asking you….", Allen plays with the Petite Anger. "Don't you think it's kind of obvious that it's a date?", Elven look through all the bio data he received, "You and Erisa really went along pretty well when you guys are kids…..". "Um…you're not mad are you….? You and Erisa used to date before and you won't be holding a grudge on me right?", Allen asked, somehow frightened. "No. no no….It was Erisa's idea that we should break up though but I kinda agree with her due to some 'nothing-in-common' things…", Elven smiled "So I'm completely fine with you two dating…". "Are sure? 'Completely' fine with it?..." Ren closes his book, "Because if something happened and it involves you, I will ask Ravie to commend her Crow Mercenaries to execute you or worse…". _"Over-reacting somehow true…." _, both Allen and Elven thought.

~ Tomorrow Morning ~

"I hate myself for doing this….", said Allen in his casual outfit, _"What if she trick me of doing this..….Or what if she just wants to torture me by doing this... I'm not ready for these unexpected things!". _"I-I'm sorry for making you wait….", Erisa tap on Allen's shoulder, she's wearing a like summer them outfit and her hair was tried in braids **(Like Code Electra). **Allen blushed and spoke out, "Y-You look kind of cute…..Never knew you would dress like this…"."Actually I didn't…." Erisa sigh, "Ravie knew about our plans and she tries to help out for impressing you…..geez, she's weird sometimes….". "I-I see…..so umm…Can we go now? A lot of people are watching us right now…", Erisa look around seeing the crowds pay attention to them, "Oh..um…yeah….let's go…..".Both of them started their day by doing things that couples usually do like chatting, having lunch, a walk in the park…and perhaps the unusual, waste their time in the Hope Bridge dungeon.

"Huh, strange that 'guy' didn't show up this time…..did he know we were coming?" Allen sat down, taking a rest. "Oh, you mean 'Chase'? He's just tired from yesterday fight…", Erisa sat down next to him, "….It was a pretty tough one too…..you shouldn't see him wiped out…". "Wait how you knew about that!? Did you got yourself involve in it!?", Allen jolted up almost lost his balance. Erisa shook her head, "No, I was watching from a far…..We were just having a friendly chat when the challengers appeared…..But don't worry! We're just friends!". "Y-You befriend with that leader of the dark elves…?". Erisa nodded, "Yeah, well it all started when 'that' incident happened and we both have a rematch which I won, of course. It turns out that he's really a cool guy…"."Okay I won't act anything suspicious about that….", Allen sigh, "Can I ask you one thing?". "What?". Allen gulped, "Is this…..a date?".It doesn't take a few minutes for the girl to respond, "What's you exact thought?..". "Ha-Wh-wha-WHAT!?..." Allen back away a little while sweating like crazy, "Wait, so THIS IS a date!? You mean you knew everything!?...".

"Of course I knew everything, moron…." Erisa stand up and brush off that dirt, "You're not that smart to hide things from me, you know…..most importantly I know you like me AND I, too like you back….there, is that the answer you wanted to hear?..."."I-I….this is….Damn…I didn't expect this thing to happen…WAIT! IF you knew everything already, why did you take a long time for this day to come!?", Allen shouted. "Jeez, stop shouting would you? Some people are still sleeping during this time…." Erisa unbraided her hair, "You see I thought of doing all those couple things just in case it was real or not because I thought you already have someone in your mind but from the looks of it AND your actions…It appears to be a negative result…..". _"Ah ~ She sounds like Elven how cu- WAIT! That's right; I can't date her because of Elven…He said he's done with her but from his looks, he still hold a certain feelings for her…w-well It won't hurt him right?", _Allen thought, "T-Then, if you a-accept me…Please take care of me from now own!". "Wow, really!?", Erisa happily clap her two hands together, "In that case, I accept the idea of having our relationship closer! Please take care of me from now own too!".

"W-Wow….you seem pretty happy….", Allen scratch his head. Erisa smirk, "Of course! I can finally stop hiding my feelings for you and not treating you like a bad person ~ "."Wah….how cruel…..so…should we celebrate with a party or what?". "Maybe ~ If you can race me to the Velder's Castle!". "Oh, you're so on!"."Hahaha ~ Hey, not fair! You use magic!"."You didn't say "No Magic Allowed ~"!"."Cheater! I will get you soon!".

**Erisa : No words will be described of how this story turns out to be….Chapter two will be posted two days later or tomorrow depends on how well the creator balanced her time…**

**Allen : Feel free to give reviews or so…Get ready for the second chapter!**


End file.
